Through the Woods of Their Past
by alosercanwin
Summary: Rose, raised in hiding, knows she’s been lied to for 16 years. Scorpius, taught to believe that everyone is created equal, looks at his un-wanted dark mark daily. What happens when the two collide & realize that together they can stop Voldemort for go
1. What it Really Started With

_Hello all!_

_I have been wanting to write a Rose/Scorpius for a while now and when this idea came to me, I started writing. I think it's different then anything I've ever seen on here and I have some ideas for a really good plot line. So read it and let me know if you think i should continue or not :)_

* * *

ONE

May 2, 1998

"Ron! Ron run!" Hermione turned back, her heart racing as she watched the wave of Death Eaters come running at them. Ron lay on the ground, having fallen over somebody's body that was sprawled along the grass. Bending down she grabbed Ron's hand and yanked him up from the ground, glancing back up at the Death Eaters quickly approaching before her and Ron ran at a full sprint in the opposite direction.

They never ran from anything. As Gryffindor's, they always stood their ground and fought for what was right. They weren't afraid to run because they had the courage of a Gryffindor built into them. But now, everything was different.

Not even an hour ago they were standing next to their best friend, next to Harry, ready to fight Voldemort. They were ready to face anything head on, the belief that Harry could defeat him staying strong in their heads. They were ready to watch Voldemort and his followers fall to the ground in defeat, those who remained going to Azkaban where they could never bother another person again. They were ready to celebrate, to end this war and finally move on with their lives.

But instead, they were forced to retreat into The Forbidden Forest, dodging spells, curses, trees, branches, and rocks to reach the outskirts of Hogwarts ground, where they could freely apparate to somewhere safe. And as they ran, they were forced to leave the body of their best friend behind them, along with every string of bravery and courage they had that wanted to run and save Harry from the humiliation that Voldemort would put him through.

Harry would have wanted them to survive, to stay out of Voldemort's grasps and to stay safe. Ron and Hermione knew this, which is why they ran. With heavy hearts and tear stained eyes, they left their best friend behind them along with everybody else they loved who hadn't managed to escape.

"Hermione look!" Ron yelled over the screams and cries of pain coming from around them. "Everybody's apparating!" They glanced at each other, grabbing a hold of each other's hands as Hermione quickly apparated them away from Hogwarts grounds. With a crack, they landed face first on a cold, hardwood floor. Ron looked around, quickly taking in his surroundings and realizing that he was in a kitchen. "Where are we?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

"My home." Hermione said sadly as she glanced around at the place she grew up, a place she hadn't seen in over a year.

Ron stood up, facing Hermione and placing a hand on her shoulder as he watched her head turn to glance around the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice the tear's building back up in her eyes and the sadness in her voice. He knew what was on her mind, because he was thinking of the same thing. "Are you okay?" Hermione finally forced her eyes to connect with Ron's, and when she did, she immediately regretted it. Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head no, and Ron quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. With her hands pressed against his chest, Hermione cried harden then she ever cried before. "Shhhh." Ron said in the most soothing voice he could muster, silent tears now freely running down his cheeks as well. "It's going to be okay."

Hermione's whole body shook as Ron ran his hands up and down her back. "It wasn't supposed to end like this." She managed to say through her tears. "Harry wasn't supposed to die." Ron didn't know what to say. She was right. Harry was supposed to live, he wasn't supposed to die. They never had a plan thought up in the case that Harry was defeated by Voldemort, and now that he was, they were clueless. Now that they were out of the battle, they could finally see things clearly. If they didn't do something, anything, they would be found and they would be killed. No doubt that they, Harry Potter's best friends, would be one of the very first people Voldemort would want to find.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

Just as she spoke, a horse, bright white and transparent suddenly appeared in the kitchen. It was a patronus, and one that they both recognized. "Ginny?" Ron asked out loud, releasing his grip on Hermione suddenly. The horse lifted its head into the air before speaking.

"Those of us who are left are at The Burrow. We all grabbed as many people as we could save and apparated away. We have a plan. Meet us at Shell Cottage in an hour."

Ron and Hermione watched as the patronus nodded her head before disappearing out of thin air. "We're going to go." Ron said after a few silent seconds in response to Hermione's question. "We're going to go, and we're going to survive."

May 3, 1998

"You are a traitor, Narcissa Malfoy."

"No, My Lord, please-"

"Silence!" Narcissa Malfoy cowered from the ground, her eyes staring up at Voldemort with fright. "You lied to me. You told me that the Potter boy was dead when he wasn't." Narcissa shook her head from the ground. "You almost cost me my life and this war."

"My Lord, please, I made a mistake. I never meant to betray you."

"A mistake, you say?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort smirked down at Narcissa, sending chills up and down her spine. "Well then perhaps I made a mistake allowing you and your family to join my side. Perhaps I never should have allowed your son and your husband to become Death Eaters."

"Please, My Lord-" As Narcissa spoke, her eyes shot over towards her husband for help, before turning back to Voldemort, only fear present in her blue orbs.

"As I'm sure you know, Narcissa, once you become a servant of Lord Voldemort, you stay a servant of mine until death." Voldemort stared down at the shaking woman at his feet. "And you see, the thing is, I don't want you as my servant anymore." Narcissa shook her head slightly, tears now freely falling from her face. "Now, what should we do about this little predicament?"

"My Lord, if I may-." Voldemort shot his head up and his eyes locked with Lucius Malfoy's. "My wife made a simple mistake, and I speak for her when I ask you to give her your forgiveness." Voldemort said nothing, instead just glared back at Lucius. "Please don't kill my wife, My Lord."

Voldemort laughed, a cruel laughed that sent chills up and down the spines of the whole Malfoy family. "You speak for your wife like you still have authority in my rein over this world." Lucius said nothing, instead, he shrunk back slightly into the crowd. "You have made mistakes yourself Lucius, some that I have been able to overlook for the time being, but never forgive."

"Please-"

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted. "You and your family have been a thorn in my side since the beginning of this war. You, Lucius, failed to return to me when the signs that I was returning became ever so clear, as well as failing to get the prophecy from a bunch of school children." Voldemort glared at Lucius at the memory, stepping over Narcissa's cowering body and slowly approaching the man he was talking to. "Your son failed to fill in your footsteps, killing Albus Dumbledore, while you were captured and sent to Azkaban." Voldemort pointed his finger over at Draco, who was standing in the corner, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Voldemort take his anger out on his family. "It was because of him that our spy on the inside had to reveal himself."

"My Lord, Draco was just a boy." Lucius pleaded.

Voldemort snickered, shaking his head at Lucius. "He wasn't any younger then you, my old friend, when you joined my side and became a Death Eater." Lucius still kept quiet; keeping his eyes focused on Voldemorts. "I'm tired of the mistakes coming from your side of the family Lucius."

"There won't be any more mistakes My Lord, I give you my word."

"I don't need your word Lucius." Voldemort snapped. "I already know there won't be any mistakes because your family won't be around to make them any longer."

"Please My Lord-"

"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light filled the room, followed by the sound of Lucius's body hitting the ground. Draco and Narcissa watched with wide eyes as Lucius lay lifelessly on the ground before the man he followed.

"No, Lucius!" Narcissa cried. She attempted to stand up and run at her husband, but Voldemort sent her back on the ground with a flick of his wand. With a cry of pain, Draco watched as his mother's body shook on the ground from the affects of the cruciatus curse.

It seemed to be over within seconds, Voldemort now standing over Narcissa, his wand pointed at her heart. "Please, My Lord." Narcissa begged. "I beg of you, give us another chance."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Draco couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just stand there and watched his whole family get murdered. Pushing through the crowd that surrounded his mum and Voldemort, Draco sprinted towards the center, grabbing onto his mother's shaking hand and blocking her from Voldemort. If he was going to die, then he was going to go down as a hero, something he had always wanted to be but never had the courage to do so. "Get out of the way boy!"

"Please, my mother has done nothing wrong. She only did what she did because she wanted to make sure I was safe. She made a mistake, My Lord, and even though she did, Harry Potter is dead at your hands anyway. What my mother did was foolish, My Lord, but nothing bad has come from it."

"Nothing bad…?" Voldemort questioned. "Nothing bad?!" He yelled this time, flicking his wand and sending Draco falling to the floor with the screams of a person being tortured by the cruciatus curse. With another flick of his wand, the pain stopped and Draco could feel two sets of hands pulling him up from the ground and restraining him by his arms as they pulled him back into the crowd. As the blurriness disappeared from his eyes, Draco was finally able to open them and he glanced up to see Voldemort glaring at him.

"Please-" Draco immediately started to beg, but Voldemort cut him off.

"Silence!"He snapped. "You're a fool Draco Malfoy, and what you just said to me proves that. Your mother lied to me, and by doing so, she prevented me from doing numerous things. If she had revealed to me that Harry Potter was alive instead of lying to me, I could have easily killed him and then returned to Hogwarts to kill all his remaining friends and followers. However, your mother did not, and by doing so, I have lost some of Harry Potter's greatest followers."

"Please-"

"You ask me to forgive her for being the biggest traitor I've ever had the pleasure to kill as your father lays lifeless on the ground for something as simple as being a thorn in my side." Voldemort paused, glaring at Draco with his wand pointed at Narcissa. "So no, I cannot forgive your mother."

He turned his back on Draco and rounded Narcissa, her eyes on Draco. As Voldemort stood behind Narcissa, he stopped, bringing his wand down towards her back. Just before the words left his mouth, Narcissa smiled at Draco, mouthing 'I love you' before the room was filled with green and she fell lifelessly to the ground as well. "No!" Draco yelled, pulling and pushing against the Death Eaters holding him to get away, to hold his mother one last time and tell him that he loved her as well. "No, let me go!"

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled, standing in front of Draco within seconds. He brought the tip of his wand up and placed it under Draco's chin, forcing him to look into his snake like eyes. "I could kill you as well, you know." Draco said nothing, allowing the tears to freely fall from his face. He didn't care that he looked weak and he could honestly say that at that moment, he didn't care that Voldemort could kill him. He had just murdered everything that Draco had left in the world. There wasn't even any point in living. "But, now that I think about it, I don't think I will." Voldemort chuckled. "If I asked you to fill in your father's footsteps again, could you do so without failing me this time?" Draco just stared back at Voldemort. "Could you?!"

"Yes." Draco said out of instinct. When Voldemort asked you to do something, you didn't say no. "Yes, My Lord."

"The remaining members of the order, including Potter's little sidekicks, are out there somewhere, most likely in hiding. Fill in your father's footsteps and fix the mistake that your mother created. I'm putting you in charge of the scouting group. Find the remaining Order and Potter's little friends, and you can consider yourself forgiven."

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort nodded at the two Death Eaters holding Draco, and they immediately let him go. "This meeting is over. Everybody return to your post!" Voldemort yelled, watching as everybody left the room, save for himself and Draco, who was now staring down at the dead body of his mother. "Oh, and Draco…?" Voldemort called before leaving. Draco looked up, his tear stained eyes landing on Voldemorts. "Take care of these bodies while you're at it."

Draco said nothing, watching as Voldemort left the room, chuckling to himself. It didn't take long for Draco to fall to the ground besides his parents. Sitting on his knees, he grabbed a hold of his mother's hand and cried like a baby. He didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to be Voldemort's scouting group leader. Glancing down at the body of his parents, he knew that there wasn't any reason left to live, but he knew that if he did allow Voldemort to kill him, his parents would never forgive themselves, especially his father, dead or not.

With another sob, Draco swore at that moment that he was going to continue to live. He was going to stay on Voldemort side, search for Weasley and Granger, and when he found them, he would start the one thing his parents were to afraid to start: a rebellion. And if, along the way, he so happened to fall in love with someone and have a son or daughter, he was going to make sure they didn't suffer through the same thing he had to. Their life was going to be different, and he would be damned if he allowed Voldemort to make him into the same thing Lucius had become.

May 2, 1998

"We need to hide Arthur." Mrs. Weasley spoke softly to her husband, the few remaining people still left in the Order sitting around the table with them. "We can't fight anymore… at least not yet."

"We shouldn't just give up just because Harry was… because Harry passed." Bill Weasley spoke up. "We should continue to fight."

"For what reason, son?" Arthur asked.

"'For what reason'?" Bill repeated. "To stop them from continuing to win. If we stop fighting now, it's like we're giving up. We can't just sit around with the knowledge that You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters are going to be out there killing innocent people."

"If we go out there and fight, then we'll become the people we're trying to protect." Kingsley Shaklebot added.

"We shouldn't let the fighting die with Harry." Bill added, continuing to fight.

"Harry was the reason that so many people stood up against You-Know-Who in the first place." Arthur said. "If we can still find people who want to fight, it'll be hard, son. Right now, there's too many of them and too little of us."

"We _can't_ just sit here." Bill whined.

"Bill, I know you want to go and fight, but right now we all need to think about what's best." Molly said, placing her hand on top of her son's for comfort. "There are children here, students, people we saved who just can't fight anymore." Molly looked in towards Bill's sitting room, glancing around at all the faces of the Hogwartians who stayed behind to fight or snuck back into the castle to assist in the battle. They were the lucky ones, ones who ended up surviving after Harry was killed and ended up next to an order member, able to hold onto them as they apparated them to safety. "We need to keep them safe. That's our main priority right now."

"But-"

"Molly's right." Kingsley interrupted. "We can fight later, but right now we need to hide, stay somewhere safe where You-Know-Who and his followers can't find us."

"Where can we hide?" Hermione asked, coming into the conversation for the first time.

"I say we head northeast." Kingsley said, reaching inside his robe and pulling out a small map of England. "We're here, in Cornwall." He pointed down towards Cornwall using his finger. "From here we can head up through Devon and then hit Somerset." Everybody watched Kinglsey's finger pass over the map.

"What will we do once we're there?" Ron asked.

Kingsley sighed. "I'm sure once were there we'll be able to find a nice secluded spot in the woods, somewhere where Death Eaters who happen to be passing over can't see us. The hills should give us protection as well as a perfect view of our surroundings should anything happen."

"Then what?" Ginny asked.

"We start over." Arthur spoke this time, getting a nod from Kingsley.

"Start over?" Bill asked, a look of shock on his face.

"We'll build our own society, our own sanctuary. We'll build homes, schools, shops, and businesses, we'll assign jobs and we'll build the world we love all over again. We can continue to live our lives just like everything would have been if You-Know-Who was killed."

"It won't be the same." Ginny said.

"Of course it won't be." Ron replied to her comment. "We'll live in hiding for the rest of our lives and we'll be building a world inside of another world that's too dangerous for us to even walk in. It's not going to be perfect, but it'll be better then constantly running away."

There was silence for a few seconds before Arthur spoke. "Well said Ron."

"I say we gather up all the necessities and then head out in the morning." Kingsley said, now standing up. "We'll need some rest before tomorrow, but we need to move on out before any Death Eaters figure out where we are and come looking for us."

Everybody nodded in agreement, some, like Bill, a little more reluctant, but in the end, agreed with the plan anyway. It was the only one that made sense really, and the only one that gave them the longest chance of survival. When the room cleared out, Ron turned to Hermione and ran a hand through her hair. She leaned into it, glancing up into the blue eyes of the man she loved. "Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'll be fine eventually. This has just been… hard." Hermione said sadly.

"Don't worry." Ron said, kissing her on her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay. We'll leave tomorrow and help establish a good permanent hiding place, then we can start the rest of our lives together." Hermione smiled slightly at Ron's idea. "We'll do the jobs were assigned and help to keep us and the rest of the group safe. Maybe after a while, after things start to settle down more, we can settle down as well, maybe have a couple kids."

"I've always wanted a daughter." Hermione said, leaning against Ron's chest as he held her tightly.

"Me too." Ron sighed. "This whole plan of Kingsley's might not be a bad idea after all. At least we get to spend the rest of our lives together, if everything goes well."

"You're right Ron. It sounds like an amazing plan."

MAY 21, 2000

"I'm pregnant."

Draco's breath hitched in his throat as the words left his wife's mouth. He stared back at her, his look of utter shock quickly disappearing, only to be replaced with a huge grin. He barely gave Astoria a chance to say anything before he placed his hands under her arms and lifted her into the air, spinning her in circles. She laughed as he spun her around, wrapping her legs around his waist when he started to slow down, placing her hands on his cheeks to plant a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, his arms on her bottom, holding her up as her legs were still wrapped around his waist.

When they released the kiss, Draco couldn't help but continue to smile at his wife. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Astoria nodded, her green eyes were as bright as the smile on her face. "You're going to be a father." Draco kissed Astoria passionately, only releasing the kiss when they could no longer breathe.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Draco said, placing Astoria back on her feet and glancing down at her still flat stomach, picturing what it would look like in a few months.

"Me either." Astoria said, but the nervous tone in her voice suddenly made Draco concerned. He looked up at his wife, her head now low to the ground as she bit her lower lip. Placing his hand under her chin, he gently forced her to look up at him, placing a sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as Astoria placed the palms of her hand on her stomach. "You should be happy. We're finally going to have a son or daughter."

Astoria smiled half heartedly at Draco. "I _am_ happy about the fact that I'm pregnant Draco. I'm just wondering if this is the right time." Draco said nothing, knowing that there was probably more on her mind, which there was. "We've been trying to have a child for a while now, but now that I'm actually pregnant, I'm just wondering if we're bringing a child into a world that we would want to raise it in to begin with."

As Draco looked deeply into his wife's eyes, he knew exactly what she was talking about. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, there was an urgent knock on the door. Draco sighed, running his free hand through his hair and turning to face the door. "Come in!" He yelled, stealing a quick glance at Astoria to see her studying the floor. The door opened and a Death Eater whom Draco didn't recognize stood before them. "Can I help you?" Draco asked.

"It's the Dark Lord, Mr. Malfoy." The Death Eater said. "He wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Draco said, waving the Death Eater away. When he was completely out of sight and ear shot, Draco turned back to his wife. He grabbed a hold of both of her hands and called her name softly so she would look up at him. "Our child will not be subjected to this, do you hear me Astoria?" Draco asked calmly. "My father may have made the mistake of forcing me into becoming a Death Eater, but I'm not going to do the same to our child." Astoria smiled slightly at the sound of what Draco was saying. "It'll know what's right and what's wrong, and we'll teach it that there's no such thing as purebloods, muggleborns, and muggles… just people. Just human beings."

Astoria gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you promise?"

Draco nodded. "It may be too late for us, but it's certainly not too late for our unborn child." Draco placed both of his hands on her stomach and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I need to go." He said, now in a hurry. It was never good to keep Voldemort waiting, especially these days. "I love you." He gave her one more kiss before heading for the door. Just as he pulled the door open, he turned back to his wife and gave her a reassuring smile. "When I get back we'll celebrate, just no alcohol for you."

Astoria laughed slightly before waving goodbye to Draco as he shut the door behind him. She couldn't help but keep the smile on her face as she kept picturing how excited her husband looked at the news. It was the happiest she had ever seen him since his parents died, and it did her heart good to see him happy again. With a content sigh, she ran a hand over her stomach and plopped down on one of the chairs in front of Draco's desk. "Do you hear that?" She spoke in a soft tone, glancing down at her stomach as she ran her hand over it. "You're going to be different from all the rest. You're going to be a good person, and nobody can change that, not even Voldemort."

* * *

_Review please! let me know if you like where it's going and if you think i should continue._


	2. Some Secrets Still Needed to be Revealed

_Hello everybody! I didnt get as many reviews as I would have liked to have, but Im really excited to write this story so I'm going to continue! The plot is still pretty slow in this chapter but it'll speed up. There are some important things in this chapter and I changed around some things that are standard in JK Rowlings books, so you'll just have to keep an eye out for them. Also, I accidentaly uploaded the first part of chapter two that I had pre-typed into chapter one, so if you read chapter one before this time, thats why it's the same thing over again. _

_Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:  
thatcrazyblondchick: glad you liked it!  
a fan: im really happy you like it so far and that the plots original becuase i though the same thing.  
Lexi-Rwan: thanks!  
memsga: lol. i never thought about it that way, but now that you have said it... yes this is sort of like the village in a weird way. i'm looking forward to rose and scorpius's meeting as well and as for Draco and Astoria... you'll just have to wait and see ;)_

_Now... for those Tom Felton fans out there, like me, theres a little part of him involved in this story that is introduced in this chapter. If you can point it out then I'll donate the next chapter to you. But i warn you, it's a hard one to catch onto. _TWO

* * *

June 17, 2016 5:34 PM

Present time

Sitting with her legs crossed on the ground outside her home, picking at the blades of grass with her hand, she found herself studying the ground, amazed with the way it seemed to go on, never ending. Glancing up at the trees, her eyes wandering to their tops as they seemed to never end as well, she became lost in thought. Watching the green leaves move from the summer breeze seemed to really get her mind wandering recently.

Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall of her home, and looked up at the clouds. They were moving slowly in the breeze, moving away from the spot she sat, and she envied them. At the age of seventeen, she hadn't been past the tress that bordered her house. She wanted to, she wanted to so bad, but she wasn't allowed. The forest was forbidden. It was forbidden to everybody except the few people who wandered them, keeping everybody in… and anything else out.

They were taught that the 'anything else' was simply just wild animals looking for an easy meal. But they were also taught that the small clearing their town sat in was all that was left the world. It was their world, a safe world, and nothing else existed. They were told that even if something else _was_ out there, they should avoid it, because whatever it was wasn't friendly.

"Rose?" Being pulled from her thoughts, Rose turned to face the person who called her name. She smiled slightly as her younger brother approached her, and then turned back to the clouds. "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Thinking." She answered in a soft tone.

Her brother sighed, taking a seat next to her. "Don't tell me you're thinking of what's out there again?" Rose didn't respond. "I hate it when you think like this Rose." He said under his breath.

"Why?" Rose suddenly snapped. "Because I might actually be right?"

"No, because the more you think about it, the more you'll want to go out there."

"I already _do_ want to go out there Hugo." Rose sighed. "I hate it here." She murmured under her breath.

"Here is our home, our world."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand. You're just a kid."

"I'm fourteen Rose. I'm hardly a kid." Hugo paused. "And I know more than you give me credit for."

Rose turned to look at her brother. "All you know is what they tell you, and it's a lie. They've been lying to us for all our lives."

"They're our parents. They wouldn't lie to us."

"Well they are." Hugo rolled his eyes at his sisters stubbornness. "How can you believe them Hugo?"

"I just do. I trust them enough to know that whatever they tell us is for a reason. If they tell us to stay here and don't go beyond the perimeter of the town, I'm not going to."

"So you believe there's nothing else out there?"

"What else could be out there? This is it Rose."

"This _isn't_ it!" Rose said through her teeth, glaring at her brother. "This _can't_ be it! I refuse to believe that this small town of what, fifty people, is all that's left." Hugo sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. He should have known not to argue with her. In all fourteen years of his life he could never get Rose to admit she was wrong. She was as stubborn as their father. "The world can't be as small as our little town."

"Rose-"

"Why haven't we seen any maps?" Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone. She was determined to prove him wrong, to get her brother on her side. "I know the ministry has them. I've seen Kingsley with them before, showing Grandad."

"Because it's not our time to see them yet. Mum and dad said that when we're old enough, when we're ready, we'll get our jobs and be educated about what's beyond those trees."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

"So what you're saying is that we're old enough to learn _magic_, but not old enough to have a _job_ in the town and be told what else is out there?"

"I guess so." Hugo answered honestly. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"No Hugo. Nothing, not one thing about our lives makes sense." Rose answered, crossing her arms over her knees as she brought them to her chest. "And one of these days, I'm going to sneak out of this place and find the rest of the world, the part _they_ keep hidden."

Hugo couldn't hold back his laugh. "Sure you will Rose. Just be sure to let me know before you do so I can watch you prove yourself wrong, for once."

"Don't worry; I will let you know; only I'll be right." Rose said, watching her brother stand up.

"We'll see." Hugo patted the dirt off his hands. "Whenever you're done trying to figure out what's beyond the trees, mum wanted me to tell you it's time for dinner." Hugo said before walking around the side of the house, up the porch steps, and through the front door.

Rose stood up as well, taking one more look out towards the woods before heading towards the house for dinner. "Yeah… we _will_ see."

June 17th, 2016 6:27 PM

"He's in danger Draco! You promised me before he was even born that he wouldn't get involved with Voldemort! You told me everything would be okay!" His mothers yells echoed through the south wing and Scorpius could tell by her tone that she was crying.

"I know what I said Astoria!" His father yelled back. "But I was young, and stupid, and still heartbroken over the death of my parents. I said things I didn't mean and promises I couldn't actually keep!"

"But you still promised!" This time Astoria's yell vibrated off the walls, her voice cracking as Scorpius could hear her bust our into tears.

Scorpius closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath as his palms pressed against the walls. The door was to his right, open only a crack, and Scorpius stood against the wall just listening to them argue. He had been on his way to tell his father that he hadn't found anything during his rounds that night when he heard his name come from the room he was about to enter. He had just turned the handle when he heard his name and froze, falling back against the wall as his parents quiet argument turned into a loud dispute.

He hated when his parents argued. It wasn't all to common, which told Scorpius that they did love each other, but when they did argue, it was always about him. And this time, Scorpius knew it was serious. His father had mentioned his parents, something he _never_ brought up. Scorpius didn't even know how they had died in the first place.

It wasn't until Scorpius felt something cold and wet nudge his hand that he finally opened his eyes. Glancing down towards the ground, his eyes landed on the one living thing that had been there for him since he was thirteen. Her name was Timber and she was a brown and white Irish Setter as well as Scorpius's best friend. She was his present for his thirteenth birthday, and when Scorpius wasn't in Hogwarts, they were attached at the hip. But now that he had graduated, the two were inseparable, even doing Scorpius's daily rounds together.

She nudged his hand one more time, letting out a small cry before looking up at Scorpius with sad eyes. "Shh, girl." Scorpius said under his breath, patting her on the head to let her know that it was okay. He knew that she could tell by the yells coming from the room before them that the mood wasn't right, but with Scorpius's pat of assurance, she quickly sunk back against the wall as well, almost in understanding.

Glancing at Timber one more time, Scorpius stuck his head out and glanced into the room through the small crack, quickly finding his parents. His mum was on her knees, her body bent over, arms resting on her legs with her head in her hands as she cried. Her black hair fell in a pool around her face. Scorpius then turned his attention to his father, watching as he looked down sadly at his wife. Slowly, his father lowered himself to the ground as well, placing his weight on one knee as he continued to look at his wife.

"Hey." Scorpius heard his father soothingly say to his mother as he cautiously grabbed her hand to pull them from her face. Astoria looked up at Draco when her heads on longer blocked her tears. "Don't cry Astoria." Draco said, whipping her tears with pad of his thumb.

"I can't help it Draco." Astoria admitted. "I wake up every day and pray to whoever will listen to keep our son safe."

"Scorpius is strong Astoria. He's smart and knows how to look after himself." Draco kissed his wife's forehead. "He's 16. He'll be okay."

"Not when you have him secretly trying to locate people you don't even know exist anymore." Astoria pulled her hands from Draco and stood up, turning her back on her husband.

"He needed a job Astoria, you know that. Voldemort shortened the years students have to stay at Hogwarts so that'll way they could serve him quicker. It was either give him a job where I can watch him or let Voldemort assign him a job."

"Then give him a safer job Draco!" Astoria yelled, her anger started to build over her sadness. "Give him something that doesn't have him patrolling the woods every night looking for people who don't even exist!"

"They escaped Astoria, and if I know them, they won't give up on surviving. They never have." Draco took a step closer to his wife as she turned to face him. "I'm going to find them and stop this war. It's the only way to save Scorpius now."

"It's not a war anymore Draco." Astoria snapped. "Voldemort won, he won nineteen years ago. Maybe if you concentrated more on the terrible world around you instead of what you're going to do when you _miraculously_ find the missing two thirds of The Golden Trio, you would know this."

Draco glared back at his wife. "Don't mock me Astoria. I _will_ find them."

"Fine." Astoria snapped again, storming towards the door. Scorpius quickly dodged back, pushing himself against the walls as much as he could. "Then find them without endangering the life of my son." The door flung open and Scorpius held his breath, watching his mother storm past him and down the hallway, too distracted in her anger to notice Scorpius or Timber standing in plain sight.

When Scorpius could no longer see his mother and was confident that she wouldn't return, he turned his back towards the door and knocked, Timber at his heel. "Come in." He heard his father say, then proceeded to open the door. He stepped inside and his eyes landed on his father, watching him fall into his desk, his eyes set on the top of his desk. "Hello father."

Draco's head shot up and his eyes met Scorpius's. "Son.' He greeted in response, forcing a smile on his face. "You're back from patrol early. Did you find anything?"

Scorpius saw the sudden hope in his aging fathers eyes, and it pained him to have to disappoint his father. "I'm sorry father." He quickly apologized.

Draco's face fell, but he gave his son a reassuring look. Despite the fact that Draco's hopes were falling as everyday without sight of the remaining Golden Trio passed, he saved his disappointment for the other patrollers. After the disappointment his father always gave him when he was younger, Draco wasn't going to do the same to his son. "It's okay Scorpius." Draco said with a small smile. "We'll just keep looking for survivors like we have been."

Because survivors is what Draco had told his son to look for. He hadn't told him anything about trying to locate two people in general. Scorpius didn't even know who the Golden Trio were. It was too dangerous. He had of course learned about Harry Potter from his studies at school, even if most of it made Potter look like the villain when he should be the hero, but he never learned about the other two who were just as involved as Harry was himself. Although Scorpius was a brilliant wizard, he still wasn't as great as Voldemort, and if Voldemort wanted to penetrate his mind, he could have. Draco's secret that he had managed to keep for 19 years was still safe because he hadn't told anybody else except Astoria.

Scorpius nodded to his father's comment about continuing to look, biting the side of his lips as a question sat on the edge of his tongue. He wanted to ask, he had wanted to ask for years now but never had the courage to. There were so many secrets, so many things his mother and father had refrained from telling him, for his safety of course, but he wanted to know, he _had_ to know. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

Draco, who had picked a quill off of his desk and began to write on a scroll, looked up at his son. " Of course you can."

"H-How did your parents die?" Draco blinked several times, obviously not expecting this question, and stared at his son in confusion. "I'm sorry, it's just… you never talk about them and I… accidentally overheard your argument with mum."

Draco scratched his nose before placing his quill down on his desk and folding his arms across it. "Sit down son." Draco instructed, nodding at one of the seats that faced opposite his desk. Scorpius obeyed, taking a seat as Timber followed, settling in-between Scorpius's legs and resting her head on his leg. Scorpius stared up at his father, placing a hand on top of Timber's head and scratching it lightly out of habit. Draco sighed before beginning. "I have kept so much from you because your mother wanted me to, and although my parents death is my secret to share and has nothing to do with your mother, I kept that as well."

"Why?"

"We have told you nothing of the world before Voldemort rose to power because we wanted you to be safe. But now, seeing as you're sixteen, I think it's time I tell you the truth." Draco paused and Scorpius said nothing in anticipation. "This world wasn't always like this. When I was in Hogwarts, the sky wasn't covered in a gray mist from the constant back and forth travel of the dementors, you didn't have to celebrate when the sun shone for once, and your patronus wasn't always at your side. You could walk freely. The fear of Voldemort wasn't always there, because there was always a smidgen of hope. And this hope rested in a boy, a boy who I attended school with, one who I bullied constantly. He was supposed to rid this world of Voldemort forever."

"Harry Potter?" Scorpius asked.

"Harry Potter." Draco repeated. "You were taught that he was the one who was evil, the enemy, but really it was the opposite. Voldemort was the evil one."

"T-Then why are we on his side? Why did we take the Dark Mark?" Draco sighed to himself, rising from his chair and turning back on Scorpius, his gaze out the window behind his desk. "Dad?" Scorpius called, Timber removing her head from his leg and slowly walking around the desk to approach Draco.

Scorpius watched Timber sit down on the ground next to Draco and slowly lick his hand. Draco came back to reality, looking down at Timber and giving her a small pat on the head before turning back to his son. "My father." He said quietly. "He joined him, thinking it was the right side to be on, and he dragged me and my mum with him." Taking a couple steps closer to his desk, Draco opened up one of the side drawers and after moving a couple papers out of the way, pulled out a photo frame and handed it to Scorpius.

Scorpius took the picture frame cautiously and his eyes landed on his grandparents for the first time. His father was in the middle, his grandmother with her hands on Draco's shoulder as she smiled up at Scorpius. His grandfather stood with a cane, his eyes locked on Scorpius, yet no smile present. "What happened?" Scorpius asked, his eyes not leaving the picture.

"It was during the war, before Harry Potter died. He was dueling Voldemort, and once Potter was knocked unconscious, Voldemort thought that he had killed him, so he sent someone to check. That person just happened to be my mother, your grandmother. She realized the only way to save me was the end this war, and so even though Potter was alive, she lied and said he wasn't. Once Voldemort realized my mother had lied, he killed Potter for sure and then came to my mother with venom in his veins. He killed her, called her a liar and an unfaithful servant. But she was the second to die that night, not the first."

Draco paused, fighting back tears. "My father made too many mistakes, and once you make mistakes when you are one of Voldemorts Death Eaters, there are no apologies that he'll accept. He killed my father before my mother, just because he couldn't stand the sight of him any longer."

"Dad, I-"

"And then he left me to cry and take care of their bodies, my punishment for my families mistakes. I was forced to live alone, with nobody to love me until the day I met your mother."

"I'm sorry dad, I had no-"

"Don't apologize Scorpius." Draco smiled slightly despite himself. "My parents murder helped me to realize something."

"What?"

"Before Voldemort killed Harry Potter, Potter made friends, two very close friends. They stuck by him through everything. Everybody called them The Golden Trio. When Potter was killed, they managed to stay alive. They fled Hogwarts and did the smart thing, hide. To this day, Potter's two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger haven't been seen."

"That's who you're trying to find, isn't it?" Scorpius asked, getting a nod from Draco. "Do you think they're alive?"

Draco nodded again. "Yes. And even if they're not, somebody out there, somebody who's on Potters side is. And once I find them, I'm going to unite with them, _we're_ going to unite. We're going to fight back against Voldemort son, and we're going to win." Scorpius couldn't help but notice the sudden determined look in his father's eyes. "Nineteen years is long enough."

As Scorpius stared back at his father, he understood. His father had kept that bottled up inside him for almost his whole life, only Astoria knowing. He hadn't told anybody for fear of betrayal and he hadn't had Astoria help for fear of losing her. But now, with Scorpius, a smart and of age wizard who also happened to be his son, Draco could finally tell someone. He could tell someone he trusted and someone he knew would help, someone who wouldn't let him down. And after all his father had done and was still doing for him, Scorpius could never let him down.

And with the picture of constant blue skies and sunshine hitting his skin, Scorpius grinned back at his dad. "Don't worry dad, we'll find them, and we'll do it together."

With those words, two bonds were formed between father and son, a bond that one day everything would be normal and the strongest bond of all… a bond of hope.

June 17, 2016 6:02 PM

"So, how was dinner?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"It was good mum." Hugo answered, taking the last bite of his dinner.

"Very good Hun'." Ron responded, his eyes scanning over his papers from work earlier that day.

"Good. I'm happy you liked it." Hermione picked up the empty plates off the table, kissing Ron on the top of his head as she passed by him. "So who's helping me with the dishes?" Hermione called as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hugo is." Rose answered immediately.

"Hey!" Hugo yelled back, defending himself. "I helped mum last night."

"Kids…." Ron scolded, his eyes still on his paper.

"I helped last night dad, it's Hugo's turn." Rose said through her teeth, raising her eyebrow at her brother and nodding towards the kitchen. She had made up her mind earlier that she would ask her parents one more time to tell her about what was beyond the trees, and if they didn't tell her, she would find out on her own. She was really lying to her father, saying it was Hugo's turn to help with the dishes, but Rose needed to ask her father when her mother wasn't around. Her mother was to smart. She would realize what Rose was up to in an instant and she would be out of luck. Her father was a great wizard, no doubt, but he didn't catch on to quickly.

"Hugo, go help your mother." Ron said, sighing at the small argument his children were having as his eyes still scanned the paper.

Rose quickly rent Hugo hand signals at her brother, telling him to go and help their mum, to which Hugo groaned, standing up and marching to the kitchen muttering about how it was unfair. When Rose could hear her mum and Hugo talking, she turned to face her father. "So dad, how was work today?"

Ron's eyes stopped moving across the page and slowly met Rose's. She nervously licked her lips. This was an odd question for her to ask. "…Good." Ron answered, putting his paper down and staring curiously at Rose.

"That's good. Anything interesting happen?"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest. His daughter was up to something. She had a trait of Fred or George in her somewhere. "Just the usual." He inhaled deeply. "Rose, what are you up to?"

Rose inwardly cursed. Was she that obvious? Or maybe her father wasn't as dumb as she thought he was. "Nothing." She said innocently, but Ron rose an eyebrow at her. He knew something was up, she couldn't deny it. She groaned. "Fine. I was wondering if I could go to work with you tomorrow."

"What, why?"

"Because when I'm old enough to get a job here, I want to work with you." It was a lie. Rose was only interest on sneaking away once she was inside the building and doing some research, maybe locating a map.

Ron shook his head, grinning at his daughter. "I'm not as dim-witted as your mother teases me about Rose." Rose sighed. No, he really wasn't. "What's this really about?"

Maybe she should tell him the truth. She was sixteen, and that seemed like a reasonable, mature age to learn some important information. Besides, she couldn't keep lying to her dad. "I… I want to know what's beyond the woods." Ron's grin automatically fell. "I'm old enough daddy, don't you think?"

Ron looked furious. "Rose, me and your mother have told you time and time again that there's nothing out there."

"That's a lie!" Rose was on her feet.

"Sit down Rose!"

"No!" The noises in the kitchen had ceased and Rose could see her mum and Hugo watching them in her peripheral vision from the kitchens door frame. "I hear you and mum talk about it when you think no one can hear you. You tell us stories of Uncle Harry and I've seen maps! You tell us the world is as small as the tiny square village we occupy in the woods, but you're lying!"

"Rose… hunnie-" Hermione tried to interfere, but Rose quickly interrupted her.

"I'm sixteen! You've been lying to me for sixteen years!" Her hands clenched at her sides. "Tell- me- the- truth."

It was silent for a good thirty seconds before Ron finally spoke, sighing first. "There's nothing left Rose." His voice was calm. "We left our world behind because it's gone. There's nothing there to see anymore."

"Liar!" Rose yelled, heading for the door.

"Rose, where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air." Rose said before walking out the front door, slamming it behind her and leaving her parents to stare at each other, each wondering if maybe Rose was right.

June 17th, 2016

Ron glanced up from his book as Hermione climbed into bed with him. "Hey." He said lightly as Hermione gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, laying her head on his shoulder and glancing down at his book.

"I just talked to Rose before she went to sleep."

"Is she okay?" Ron asked, taking his eyes off his book and looking at his wife.

Hermione shrugged. "She's upset. She wants the truth."

"The truths dangerous."

"Maybe she's right though Ron. We've kept the truth for too long."

Ron sighed. "If we tell her what's out there, she'll want to see it. She's curious."

"She gets that from your side of the family." Hermione teased.

Ron smiled despite the sudden mood in the room. "We'll be risking so much telling her, you know that right?"

"Yeah." Hermione replied. "But maybe it'll help us as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it'll help us move on from the world we left behind." Hermione paused, becoming slightly lost in her thoughts. "Maybe it'll help us move on from the _people_ we left behind."

A small tear ran down her cheek and Ron quickly wrapped Hermione in his arms, soothing her. "It'll be okay."

"How many people do you think he's killed since we left?"

"Hermione, it's not our fault. If _we_ stayed, _we_ would have died as well. Yes, it's selfish to think that way, but it was the smart thing to do at the time."

Hermione sniffled back her tears, nodding in agreement. "You're right." She gave Ron a reassuring smile. They laid there for a couple minutes in silence before Hermione spoke again. "Do you think he's ashamed of us?"

"Who?"

"Harry?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. Harry's with his parents now, as well as Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, and probably Fred as well. He's looking down at us and smiling, watching Rose and Hugo grow."

"I miss him so much Ron."

"Me too." Ron admitted. "I miss him every day. Just like I miss The Burrow, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and even that damn Whomping Willow." Hermione could help but laugh slightly. It was true. They all missed it. "Rose should be in her sixth year right now."

"And Hugo in his fifth." Hermione sighed. "They don't even know Hogwarts exist."

Ron licked his lips. "Then let's tell them." Hermione lifted her head to look at Ron. "Rose is right. Enough lying. We'll tell them tomorrow at breakfast."

"Okay." Hermione said with a smile.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe talking to someone else about it would help." Hermione nodded in agreement and the two soon fell asleep together, mentally preparing themselves for the morning ahead.

June 18, 2016 12:13 AM

Scorpius sat outside the Malfoy Manor, throwing a stick Timber had found on the ground. She would watch him throw it, listen for when it hit the ground, then sprint for it, bringing it back to Scorpius a couple seconds later so he could throw it all over again. Although he was consciously throwing the stick, his mind wandered as he watched Timber retrieve the piece of wood.

His father had kept so much from him and Scorpius couldn't really blame him. He didn't do it selfishly, only to save Scorpius and Astoria from whatever Voldemort would do to them. Scorpius understood this. His father was scared. He had watched his parents die. He could only image what kind of terrifying experience that must have been.

But still, the news his father gave him shocked him beyond anything else. Growing up, Scorpius was taught by his parents that Voldemort was really evil, and that everybody served him out of fear, but once he attended Hogwarts, he had started to befriend people who supported Voldemort for his ideas about blood.

He, however, never kept these friends for very long. He would go home for the summer, get a scolding from his parents about blood purity and how it doesn't make a difference what someone is born as, then go back to school with his parents mentality and lose his friends all over again. The only truth friend he really had was Jack, Jack Nott. But Jack hung out more with people who already marked Scorpius down as someone who was just simply messed up in the head when it came to his beliefs. So, Scorpius never saw him much, only when Jack needed a friend who wasn't out doing something else.

But Scorpius didn't mind not having anyone around. With less friends there's less the dementors can take from you when they pass and less Voldemort and his higher 'minions' can threaten you with if need be. Scorpius had Timber and his parents, and he was more then satisfied with this.

Clearing his head, Scorpius stood up, calling Timber who had settled in the grass to chew on her new toy, tearing it to shreds in seconds. She shot her head up at the call of her name and then quickly followed after Scorpius who was already heading for the forest that surrounded the manor. The two walked through the night, the only light coming from the tip of Scorpius's wand. Scorpius had every intention of sleeping in his own bed tonight, but seeing as he didn't want to deal with his mother while she was still upset about her and Draco's argument earlier that evening, he decided to avoid her altogether and sleep in the safe house that night.

The safe house was a small, one story cottage that sat in the middle of the woods. Draco had had it built in secret just in case something happened and Astoria needed a safe place to hide with Scorpius while he was still a child. Now, it's main purpose was mainly a getaway spot for Scorpius, a place he used to clear his head or escape the dreary mood that always seemed to hang over Malfoy Manor.

As Scorpius and Timber turned down a path that led to the house, he heard a twig snap behind him. He froze, turning on the spot, his scouting training coming into affect. He scanned the forest and when he saw no one, he looked down at Timber. She was so used to going on scouting trips with him that she was just as ready as she was at the sound of a strange noise. Scorpius took note of the fact that Timber's ears were straight in the air, eyes locked on a space in the darkness, and her tail wasn't moving. She was looking at whatever made the noise. "Timber." Scorpius said under his breath before quickly clicking his tongue three times on the roof of his mouth.

Timber immediately took off, heading into the trees. Scorpius had trained her well. She kenw all his movements and sound meant something, just as he knew them about her. Scorpius listened and a couple seconds later, he could hear someone let out a faint cry of pain before Timber barked. With his wand high in the air, Scorpius quickly ran towards the sound of Timber's barks.

When he found her, she was standing over someone, her tail wagging slightly as she watched the person. Scorpius lowered his wand to the person's face and rolled his eyes. "Jack… what are you doing?" Scorpius asked annoyed as Timber joined his side.

Jack groaned, sitting up from the ground. "I came to see if you wanted to go to a party."

"Why didn't you call my name instead of sneaking up on me?"

"I did." Jack was now on his feet, rubbing the dirt off his hands. "Back at your manor. You didn't even acknowledge me, just walked off here, so I followed you."

"Oh." Scorpius mumbled. He must have been deeper in his thoughts that he assumed.

"So, what do you say? Want to come?"

"No thanks."

"Oh, come on." Jack whined. "There's going to be plenty of booze and tons of girls to match it."

"I'm working Jack." Scorpius lied. He wasn't in the mood to deal with stuck up purebloods. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Jack snorted. "It's midnight."

"Yeah, well I told my dad I would work an extra shift tonight… alright?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "Just go on without me."

"You know… if you ever want to get laid you need to not be so anti-social."

"I'm not anti social." Scorpius snapped. "Now will you leave? You're distracting me."

"Whatever mate." Jack murmured before disapparating.

Scorpius groaned in frustration before making his way towards the safe house. He couldn't wait to fall asleep, Timber as his feet, and dream of what this world would be like without Voldemort and blood status running it.

June 18, 2016 2:05 AM

"Hugo. Hugo, wake up!"

Hugo opened his eyes as he felt someone roughly pushing him, whispering loudly into his ear. He turned his head and saw Rose standing over his. "What the hell Rose?"

"Be quiet!" Rose whispered back roughly. "Do you want to wake mum and dad up?"

Hugo turned his head to his clocked, groaning when he realized the time. Flipping over in his bed so his back was to his sister, he through the covers over his face. It's two in the morning Rose. Go back to sleep."

"No, and you can't either." Rose yanked the covers off Hugo. "Now come on, grab your wand and let's go. We're behind schedule."

"Behind schedule?" Hugo repeated in confusion, sitting up to face Rose. "What are you on about?"

"We have to leave now before mum and dad wake up from the racket you're making."

"Leave? Leave where?"

"I'm going into the woods to find the world they're keeping from us, and you're coming with me."

Hugo groaned. "You're mental Rose."

"No I'm not Hugo. Now are you coming with me or no? You did say that you wanted to see the day I discovered what was really out there so that'll way you could prove me wrong, remember?"

Hugo sighed. "Yes I remember that, but I was only making a joke to shut you up. I didn't actually mean it and I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We don't even know what's out there."

"Well don't you want to find out?" Rose asked as Hugo swung his legs over the side of the bed to face Rose. "Come on Hugo. Mum and dad always talk about the adventures they went on with Uncle Harry. Don't you want to have one of those stories to tell as well?"

"It's suicide Rose. We could get lost."

"We won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I learned a new spell. Look." Rose grabbed her wand out of her pocket and laid if flat in her hand. "Point me." She directed her wand. The wand immediately spun in circles until it stopped, pointing at Hugo's dresser. "It always points north." Hugo sighed in defeat. "Please Hugo, I don't want to go alone."

"Then don't go at all."

"I _need_ to." Rose emphasized. "I'm going with or without your help, without your help it'll be harder."

Hugo groaned. "Mum and dad will be pissed when they realize were gone."

Rose shrugged. "I'll tell them I dragged you."

"You _are_ dragging me." Rose smiled at her brother. "Alright, fine. But we better hurry if we want to get a good distance before mum and dad wake up. Dad gets up for work in a couple hours."

* * *

_Well, did you catch onto the little part of Tom Felton in here? If not, it's okay, i'll let you know what it actually is next upload._

_Please remember to review and tell your friends lol. I promise an amazing and totally original story!_


	3. An Early Morning Discovery

_Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since my last update and that this update is as short as it is. I really hope none of you have given up hope, because im still here! I really am having an amazing time writing this story and you can bet that i wont be giving up anytime soon. With summer now here, however, my updates will be slower then usual since i spend most of my free time with my friends :)_

_First off, I wanted to send my congrats to: _NotYourTypicalPrincess_, ThatRomantic, and memsga for figuring out that _Timber is the name of Tom Felton's dog_, and also the name I'm going to be giving my next dog. It's just such a cute name... isn't it? _

_But the first person to guess right was _NotYourTypicalPrincess_, so, my highly devoted Tom Felton fan, this chapter's for you :D_

_Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:  
Avanell: nice to see a familiar face :)  
thatcrazyblondchick: thanks for the encouragement! i wont give up... just for you  
sarahsuz: i hope you like this one!  
Enilas: and i eagerly await your review ;)  
NotYourTypicalPrincess: congrats!  
ThatRomantic: good job on guessing. a little to late however :(. but it's okay... anybody who knows what Tom Felton named his dog is a good enough fan for me.  
memsga: yes... i am a meanie lol. i love leaving my readers with cliffhangers. also, good job figuring out the part of tom felton in the chapter! came a couple days to late on your guess though lol.  
meandering-bluebottle: lol thats always the way it works, and no, it wouldnt be a very good story if it happened that way.  
AliceDsfan: I'm really happy you liked my rose and hugo relationship. you described it just how i wanted to portray it, which means i did a good job :). im also happy you liked my draco, because thats how ive always pictured him to be._THREE

* * *

June 18th, 2016 7:53 A.M.

Hermione could feel herself sink farther down in the bed as she heard Ron stand up from his side. She groaned in protest to the sun that was now shining in her eyes and flipped over onto her other side, earning a chuckle from Ron. At hearing his laughter, she opened her eyes and looked up at her husband, pulling the covers closer against her cold body. "Good morning." Ron said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking over towards his dresser to get changed for the day.

"Good morning." Hermione said, her voice still raspy from the night's sleep, as her eyes wandered over to check the time. It was close to eight, she would have to wake Rose and Hugo up soon. As she sat up in the bed, she realized something else. It was a Tuesday morning, Ron should be at work by now. "Why aren't you at work?" She asked Ron as she stretched.

Ron turned to Hermione as he buckled his belt and gave her a small smile. "I figured we have more important things to worry about today." Hermione stared at him dumbstruck for a couple seconds before realizing what he was talking about. They had decided the night before that today they were going to tell Rose and Hugo about the world they came from, the world that Voldemort had taken for his own. Hermione's heart was suddenly racing with the idea of telling them the truth, telling them the one thing that everybody in their small society had tried their hardest to forget. That world didn't exist anymore, not to them.

Hermione sighed, nodding her head in response. "How do you think they'll take it?" She asked, looking up at Ron.

Ron just shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He finished with a sigh.

Hermione stood up from the bed, licking her lips nervously and walking over to Ron. "I'm nervous." She said, Ron taking her into an embrace.

"I know." Ron said, kissing the top of her head. "We don't have a choice though. We have to tell them Hermione, before they decide to figure it out on their own." Hermione just nodded again. "I'll tell you what, you go wake up the kids and I'll start the tea."

"Okay." Hermione said, forcing a smile at Ron before he released her from his grasps, both of them leaving the room together, Hermione heading towards Rose's room as Ron headed for the kitchen. She knocked lightly on the door before turning the handle and pushing the door open. "Rose?" She called lightly, flicking the light switch and stepping into her daughters room. "Rose?" She called again, this time louder when she realized that her daughter wasn't in her room. Hermione's heart suddenly started to race. Where was her daughter? She took a deep breath, figuring that Rose had woken up early and was already in the kitchen eating breakfast with Ron.

Turning off the light and closing the door behind her, Hermione headed in towards Hugo's room. "Hugo? Time to wake up." She said as she flicked the switch after opening up the door. But Hermione froze as she stared at an empty bed. Hugo wasn't in his room either. Her hand immediately flew to cover her mouth. Hugo was a heavy sleeper who enjoyed sleeping until around noon. He would never wake up this early, not unless somebody else woke him up. _Something had happened_. "RON!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs before sprinting in towards the kitchen. As she rounded the corner to walk into the kitchen, she ran straight into Ron.

He managed to catch her before she fell to the ground from losing her balance, and then released her, only to grab onto her hands as he saw the tears coming to her eyes. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"They're gone!" She yelled. "Rose and Hugo are gone!"

June 18th, 2016 12:23 P.M.

"Rose…," Hugo whined a few feet behind his sister as her eyes glanced up at the trees. "Can we _please_ go back home now?" He asked as they started walking again.

"Will you stop whining?" Rose yelled from the front, not bothering to turn around to look at her brother.

"We've been walking for two days, living off the little bit of water you brought along for this trip and the food that we've had to ration because you didn't bother to bring enough." Hugo paused, waiting for his sister to respond, but when she said nothing, he continued. "I'm cold, wet, and beyond hungry. Just because you can't except the fact that you were wrong doesn't mean I should have to suffer."

"I'm not wrong." Rose snapped, still walking on. "And if I knew you wouldn't stop complaining, I wouldn't have brought you along."

"I wouldn't have come if I knew we would be out here for so long. Give it up Rose, you were wrong. There's nobody out here."

Rose stopped walking, turning to face her brother with a sigh. Her eyes stayed glued to the ground. She knew her brother was probably right, and she felt bad for keeping him out here, sleeping on the cold forest floor, hiding under trees for shelter form the nighttime thunderstorms, but she couldn't go back. She knew there was something out here, and she could quit now.

She glanced up at the sky, the sun already directly above them. It was noon. "We'll walk until nightfall. If we don't hit anything then we'll stop, rest up for the night, and then head back home, okay?" Hugo stared back at her, unsure. "We've been walking for days… we're bound to hit something soon. What if what were looking for is a mile ahead? If we turn around now we might miss it by that much."

"What _are_ we looking for Rose?"

"Answers."

Hugo sighed. "I don't know Rose…." He shook his head, looking down at the ground.

"Please Hugo. I need you to do this with me." Rose moved closer to her brother, placing her hands on his shoulder. Hugo looked up at her and sighed. "Please."

"Fine." Rose's face lit up. "But only until sundown, right?"

"Only until sundown." Rose confirmed, giving her brother a hug before starting to walk again.

June 18th, 2016 12:29 P.M.

The sun was already above Scorpius as he approached his manor, Timber walking right besides him, her tail wagging happily in the summer heat. As Scorpius pushed open the front door, his stomach growled. Thinking back, he couldn't remember the last time he ate anything.

Patting the side of his leg to call Timber (who had started to wander into the sitting room), Scorpius headed for the dining room where lunch would hopefully be ready.

As he pushed the door open, he froze. His mother and father were standing at the end of the long table, deep in another argument. He could see his father's face as he back was to Scorpius, but he could make out his mothers, and she was crying.

"I can't do this anymore Draco!" She cried. "I don't want to live in fear anymore!"

"What do you want me to do Astoria?" Draco yelled back, just as loud. Astoria's lower lip shook as she fought back more tears. "Run? Because right now running would be our only option, and if we run… they'll find us anyway… and they'll kill us."

"There has to be another way!"

"What in the bloody hell do you think I've been doing for all these years, twiddling my thumbs instead of trying to figure out a way to get this family out of this situation? There is no other way Astoria!"

At Draco's yell, Astoria shook her head and pushed past her husband, running down the long table, past Scorpius without even sparing him a glance, and then out of the room. Scorpius sighed and turned back to face his father after watching his mother disappear. When he turned back, however, he had to fight not to shout out.

"D-Dad?" Across Draco's face was a giant scratch, his right eye was bruised, and his bottom lip was bloody and swollen. "Dad, are you-"

"It's okay son." Draco said calmly, holding up his hand to silence Scorpius.

"Who did this to you?" Scorpius asked as he approached his father. When Draco didn't answer, Scorpius immediately knew. "It was him… wasn't it? Voldemort?"

Draco nodded slowly, admitting a sigh as he sank down into one of the seats at the long dining room table. "He's growing impatient." Draco said as Scorpius moved to sit next to him. "I don't know how much longer he's going to wait. He wants Potter's friends, and he wants them now."

"What are we going to do?" Scorpius asked as he watched Timber move next to his father to lick his hand in a comforting gesture.

After a couple seconds of silence, Draco shrugged. "I don't know son." He sighed again, placing his hand on Timbers head and rubbing her ears. "I'm sorry you had to see me and your mother argue like that. She's just scared, son."

"I can see why." He glanced at his father's black eye as he spoke. The truth was, he was scared as well, but like his father, he hid it.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Draco stood up from his seat, running his hand through his hair. "I should find your mother, calm her down before she does something drastic." Scorpius nodded in agreement and watched as his father made to leave, but then turned to face Scorpius again before he reached the door. "Don't' worry son, everything's going to be okay."

Scorpius nodded again and watched Draco shut the door before turning to Timber and giving her a pat on the head. His father was wrong. Things wouldn't be okay, not unless they found Potter's friends, and soon. And let's face it, they had been searching for close to two decades for them, and were still coming up empty handed. They could be anywhere by now, even dead. And if they didn't find them soon, they, the Malfoy's, would surely be killed as well… and nobody would care.

Suddenly… Scorpius wasn't so hungry anymore.

June 19th, 2016 1:06 A.M.

A bark woke Scorpius up. He rolled over in his bed and grunted as Timber barked again. "No Timber." He scolded, his voice still heavy with sleep. "Go back to bed." He had slept in the safe house again, and it was still pitch black. The sun hadn't even began to rise.

Another bark and a small growl forced Scorpius to open his eyes. Timber was staring at him the darkness. He glanced at his clock and grunted when he saw the time. It was one in the morning. Sighing, he threw the covers off of himself and slowly stood up, grabbing his wand from his bedside table. Timber was already at the door, scratching to go out.

"Alright, alright Timber… I'm coming." Scorpius said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes with one hand and pushed the door open with the other. He walked out from his room, through the kitchen, and to the front door of the safe house. Once there, he pushed it open and allowed Timber out. She immediately began sniffing the ground, looking for a place to relieve herself. However, once it seemed that she found a spot, her head shot up towards the darker part of the woods and she quickly starting running into them.

"Timber!" Scorpius yelled. With a quick 'lumos', his wand was lit and he was chasing after Timber in his bare feet, cursing every time they would hit a rock. "Timber, get back here!" He yelled into the muggy summer air. But Timber kept moving, farther and farther into the trees, and Scorpius was starting to lose her in the darkness. "Blood hell, Timber!" He yelled yet again, but as he did so, he watched her suddenly freeze, her attention still in front of her.

He knew that look, and he knew what it meant. Timber was seeing something… or someone. Quickly putting out the light on the tip of his wand, he crept closer and closer towards her, finally stopping when he was directly behind her. They both stayed completely still, ears and eyes concentrating on every little thing around them. And that was when Scorpius heard someone speak.

"What happened to that light?"

"Hugo, be quiet."

Someone was out there, and he was guessing that whoever it was, wasn't supposed to be. Whoever it was, he still couldn't spot them, but with one quick look at Timber, he knew she was staring right at them. He gripped his wand in his fist tighter and clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Timber shot off like lightning, deep into a bush, and Scorpius chased after her. Within a couple seconds, Scorpius could hear a scream of terror, and then he saw them.

Timber had tackled one of them to the ground, a boy, keeping him pinned down despite the way he was trying to fight her off. Scorpius then watched in terror as the other stranger, this one a girl, lifted a wand out of her pocket and pointed it directly at Timber, still keeping the boy pinned down.

"Expelliarmus!" Scorpius yelled. The girl's wand went flying to the ground, and she turned her head, her red hair whipping her face, in Scorpius's direction. It was obvious that although he had spotted them, this was their first sighting of him. They stared at each other, Scorpius's wand still pointing into the girls face. Her eyes were wide with fright, resembling a deer in headlights, as Scorpius fought to stay strong despite how hard his wand hand was shaking.

The boy who was on the ground, Timber standing over top of him still, let out a plea of help. The girl with the red hair turned her head towards the direction of the boy, and went to move to help him, but Scorpius didn't give her the opportunity. "Don't move!" He yelled, taking a step closer. The girl froze, turning back to look at him.

As the boy let out another plea, Scorpius could see tears starting to form in the girls eyes. He knew he was scaring them, which was strangely something he didn't feel comfortable doing. They didn't look harmful or dangerous in anyway, in fact they were young, just like he was. From what he could tell in the darkness, they were dirty and had obviously been traveling for a while.

Scorpius froze in his thoughts. Traveling? He looked over at Timber to see her looking up at him, panting in the heat. She was never one to want to go out in the middle of the night, even if she did have to relieve herself. But tonight, for whatever reason, she _needed_ to leave the house. Perhaps with her perfect hearing she had heard them moving out in the woods? Or perhaps she just knew.

Whatever it was, these people were strangers, and Scorpius would bet every galleon he owned that Timber didn't need to go outside on accident. He was meant to find them.

He looked back over at the girl, meeting her eyes. Before she could even speak, Scorpius flicked his wand at her as he muttered a quick 'stupefy', and her world went black.

* * *

_Sorry for the mean cliffie... again! I'm going to try and not make the next update take so long. I already pretty much have the chapter figured out in my head, so hopefully it'll be up shortly._

_But review in the meantime please! Let me know what you guys think Scorpius is going to do about Rose and Hugo!_


	4. The Children of the Heroes

_Hello again! I realize it's been over a year and a half since my last upload of this story and about five months since I have updated anything period, but what can I say, life happens. I'm trying to get back into my fanfiction, so for any of you who were interested in this story before, I hope you are still up for an amazing story that I plan on finishing! And for those newbies, I hope you liked the first three chapters and this one just the same! _

_Enjoy :]_

_-...-_

FOUR

_June 19th, 2016 9:35 AM_

"Rose, _please_ wake up." Her body shook and her eyes flung open, sitting up immediately. "Oh thank Merlin." Hugo sighed next to her. She turned to look at him, blinking as the memory of the night before came back to her. "I was scared you would never wake up."

"Hugo, what happened? Where's the blonde?" Rose asked frantically, throwing her legs off the side of the bed and standing up.

"What blonde?" He asked, watching as Rose searched the room.

"The blonde kid who knocked us out and brought us here." She got down on her hands and knees and did a quick search under the bed.

"I never actually saw him. The dog has me pinned to the ground, mostly in fright." He admitted the last part quietly. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Our wands."

"I did a search of the room already. The blonde, as you like to call him, must have taken them. The windows are locked too."

"So our only way out is the door." She glanced at the bedroom door, sighing. Judging by how they were both placed in a bed, and not locked in a cell or to confined to a certain place, she guessed they weren't in any real danger. And the look in the boy's eyes from the night before showed only kindness and confusion. He hadn't hurt them then, why would he now? Biting her lower lip, she glanced around the room. She quickly found a picture frame holding what looked to be an older picture of a small family. She approached it and recognized the boy right away. "Hugo, look." She pointed to the blonde when her brother was standing next to her. "That's our kidnapper."

They both studied the picture curiously when Hugo finally pointed to who looked like the father of the blonde. "He looks oddly familiar."

Rose didn't have a chance to respond as the smell of eggs and bacon suddenly hit her nose. Her stomach growled in protest. She glanced down at Hugo before making the decision they would have to make eventually. "Come on." She said, approaching the door.

"What?" Hugo asked shocked. "Where are you going?"

"We haven't had any real food in days. Besides, don't you want to know why he knocked us unconscious and is holding us captive?"

"What if he hurts us?"

"He won't." She answered confidently.

"You don't know that." But Rose ignored him, turning the doorknob and making her way into the hallway. She heard Hugo groan and then follow after her quickly.

They slowly made their way down the hall, following the noises coming from the kitchen. "Here, Timber." They heard the blonde speak as they reached the door frame to the kitchen. Rose bravely stuck her head into the kitchen and was able to see the dog eating a piece of toast and the blonde with his back to them, working over a stove. Rose turned to look at her brother, who wasn't looking happy about their decision, when the boy suddenly spoke again. "I'm slaving over this breakfast for you, no need to hide behind the wall."

Rose's eyes widened when she realized he was talking to them. She stayed put, but decided to acknowledge him. "Not until you tell us who you are!"

"I'm the guy who just saved your lives, and like I said, the one cooking you breakfast. You can trust me." He said calmly.

'Saved our lives?' Rose pondered quickly. Suddenly the dog appeared from around the corner. Hugo jumped back slightly in fear. "And the dog?" Rose asked.

She heard the boy chuckle. "Timber's harmless." Rose glanced down at the dog again, watching her shake her tail at her and Hugo. Sighing, she turned the corner and entered the kitchen, her eyes meeting the dark brown of the boy in front of her for the second time. He smiled at her. "I have a Gryffindor on my hands."

She looked at him questionably. "Gryffindor?"

He laughed slightly, shaking his head lightly. "It's a compliment, but don't' worry about it. Where's your friend? Hugo, I believe you called him last night."

"He's my brother actually." She said slowly, still remaining cautious.

"Stop giving him information." Hugo's voice came from behind Rose as he had finally stepped into the kitchen as well. "The more he knows about us the more of an advantage he has." The blonde chuckled at Hugo.

"Someone has a trust issue." He said, a smirk present on his face.

"Well you do have our wands." Hugo said, glaring at him.

The boy rolled his eyes at the two siblings. "After everything, you two really don't trust me, huh?"

"No offence, Blondie, but I'd have to agree with my brother on this one. You have our wands and are refusing to tell us your name." Rose crossed her arms across her chest as she spoke.

The boy laughed at her nickname for him. "Well, _Freckles_, how about I make you a deal. I'll tell you my name but you need me to tell you yours and where the bloody hell you two came from."

"That's not a very fair deal." Hugo said quietly, still standing behind Rose.

They both ignored Hugo and stared at each other, Rose pondering what the blonde was saying. "I want my wand. Then you can have my name."

"I'll give you _both_ back your wands once we've established a trust between each other."

"Highly unlikely." Hugo murmured, the blonde glaring at him.

Rose cleared her throat to get the boys attention before speaking again. "Rose. My name's Rose."

Hugo groaned but the boy just smirked at her. "I think I like freckles better." Rose turned red as her hair for a second from his flirtatious manner. "Well, Rose, would you like some tea?"

"Hey, you said you would tell us your-."

Rose quickly interrupted Hugo. "Hugo!" She snapped. "Seriously, chill out." He glared at his sister slightly, but she turned from him and quickly sat down at the table. The blonde poured her and Hugo a cup of tea and then sat down across from Rose. He poured himself a cup and Rose watched him drink it before she took a sip herself.

"My name's Scorpius."

"_Scorpius_?" Hugo asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, _Hugo_. Do you have a problem with my name? Think yours is any better?" Scorpius quickly snapped.

"Would you mind telling us why you and a dog happen to be in a cabin in the middle of the woods?" Rose asked, trying to break up the small argument and not giving Hugo the chance to respond.

"It's a safe house." Scorpius answered quicker then Rose expected. "My father built it to protect me and my mother, just in case."

"In case of…?" Rose wrapped both her hands around her tea cup, hoping anxiously for some answers.

Scorpius licked his lips, clearing his throat and glancing down at his tea somewhat nervously. "An attack." He said, not looking at either of the two Weasleys.

"Attack?" Hugo asked, panic in his voice.

"You said you saved our lives." Rose pointed out. "What did you save us from exactly?"

He finally looked up at them. "Going off the fact that the two of you are clueless to what I mean what I say 'an attack', how you were wandering through the woods after curfew _without_ a searching license, and are extremely protective of your names, I would say your either completely sheltered, or… you're not from around here." Rose and Hugo stared at him nervously. "And nobody is _that_ sheltered."

Rose quickly tried to come up with a story. "We-."

"Don't lie to me." Scorpius interrupted. "I'm a Death Eater. I know when someone's not being honest. And I'm not an idiot. You two were completely clueless last night."

"Don't tell him anything, Rose." Hugo said quietly."

She sighed, lowering her head slightly. "Can you give us a minute alone?" She asked Scorpius. "Please."

"Sure." He stood up, leaving the room, Timber following after him, tail wagging.

Rose turned to face Hugo. "What's wrong with you?" She snapped.

"I don't trust him." Hugo answered quickly. "I can't explain it but there's something familiar and sinister about him."

"He saved our lives, Hugo!"

"So he says!" He snapped. "We have no way of knowing whether he's speaking the truth or not."

"He knocked us unconscious, placed us in _beds_ in a _warm_ home, made us breakfast _and_ tea, told us his name, _and_ answered all the question we asked him." Hugo started to speak, but Rose continued. "And besides, didn't you feel it in the woods? That feeling of sadness, like you'd never be happy again?" He stared at her somewhat defeated. "It disappeared as soon as he showed up."

"Rose…." He groaned. "I don't know…."

"You don't trust him, fine, but mum and dad said there was nothing out here and look what we found! I know I dragged you, but don't lie and tell me that deep down you didn't want answers as well. And _he_ can give them to us." Rose pointed her finger towards the direction that Scorpius has just gone.

"He has our wands, Rose."

"And he'll give them to us when we establish trust, just like he said." Hugo sighed. "I need you on my side during this, baby brother."

"Fine." Hugo said in defeat, rolling his eyes. "But one thing. We don't tell him where home is. Mum and dad have obviously been in hiding for years now, and Merlin knows why. We're not going to be the ones who ruin it."

Rose smiled at her brother. "Agreed."

Hugo sighed yet again. "Alright, _Scorpius_, we're ready to talk if you are."

The blonde entered the room with a grin on his face, taking a seat back in front of his tea. "Excellent." He replied coolly, taking a sip.

"We're not going to tell you where we came from exactly because, unlike Rose, you don't have my trust yet." Hugo began, glaring at Scorpius as he smiled at Rose. "All your getting is we came from the woods."

"From hiding?"

Hugo and Rose stared at him. "You were eavesdropping?"

"Great!" Hugo cried in exasperation.

"If it makes a difference, I didn't hear much." Scorpius said quickly. "Enough to guess you two ran away from wherever it is your hiding."

"We had questions no one would answer." Rose said, still calm. "We knew we needed to go somewhere else to get them, so we traveled into the woods with no plan or knowledge for what was ahead."

"And ended up in the worst place imaginable." Scorpius said with a sigh.

"It's not so bad here." Rose replied honestly, looking around the small kitchen.

Scorpius chuckled, his head now in his hands. "That's because one of the good guys who happens to still be remaining found you." He looked up at them. "You honestly don't' know how lucky you two are that Timber has such amazing senses."

"Meaning?" Hugo asked.

Scorpius leaned on the table before he began. "Nineteen years ago, there was a battle between good and evil. Evil won and a boy was killed, the only boy who could have defeated the darkest wizard of all time. Many people, good people, died, but some were able to escape. The ones that did went into hiding, and they're hiding well. Two of the ones who escaped happened to be the best friends of the boy who was killed by the dark wizard, the one who was supposed to save us all. The Dark Lord, the evil wizard, placed my father in charge of locating the hero's best friends, but not before killing my grandparents first.

"He's been searching everywhere for them, almost two decades. But my father's not out to kill them and turn them in. This world was once a happy place where people lived in peace with each other and the sun shone all the time. It was a place for equal magic, not power. And my father's determined to get that world back. He wants to find the best friends and with them he believes he can defeat all the evil in this world."

Rose and Hugo stared at him, minds racing with information. "W-Who was the boy, the one who was supposed to win?" Rose asked.

"Potter was his name." Scorpius answered. "Harry Potter."

"Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked, turning to Rose, his mouth open. Rose turned to look at her brother as well and they both shared a looked of pure curiosity.

"I-I'm sorry?" Scorpius asked quickly.

Rose turned back to Scorpius. "We had an Uncle who we never met. He was our parent's best friend."

"Our parents said he was murdered by an evil man who would stop at nothing and hurt anyone to reach full power." Hugo added.

"His name was Harry Potter?" Scorpius asked frantically, heart about to beat out of his chest.

"We were never told his last name."

"What did you say your last name was?" Scorpius was now on his feet.

"We didn't, but its Weasley." Rose answered, watching Scorpius nervously as he paced the kitchen back and forth, laughing slightly.

"Bloody hell." He said under his breath. "I can't believe we _finally_ found you."

"We?" Hugo asked nervously. "Who's we?"

"Don't you get it?" Scorpius was now ecstatic. "Don't you see who you really are? Don't you understand who your parents were, or are for that matter?" Rose and Hugo stared at him blankly, but Rose was quickly catching on. "Timber, find Dad." The dog perked up, staring at Scorpius. "Dad! Now!" Understanding, she quickly ran from the house and up towards Malfoy Manor.

"Wait, where's the dog going?" Hugo asked, panicking. "You're not explaining _anything_ to us!"

"Harry Potter was meant to kill The Dark Lord." Scorpius explained again. "When he failed, everybody still remaining, including his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, went into hiding. My father and I have been searching for your parents for almost two decades, and now we-."

"Found us." Rose interrupted. "You happened upon the kids of the two people you have been so desperate to find."

Scorpius smiled at them both excitedly, but Rose couldn't feel any worse. The world they were in now was dangerous and by coming here, she was forcing her parents to come and get them, come out of hiding in order to save them from what they already knew existed here. She was putting the lives of every person she loved, including people in their town, in jeopardy. What had she done?


	5. The Promise of Knowledge

FIVE

Draco awoke from a dream he had been having for years now at the sound of a dogs bark. He groaned. In his dream, it was Christmas. He was thirteen. It was his last Christmas with his family before Voldemort came back to power. It was the last time his family was really, truly happy. The dog barked again, and Draco registered finally that it was Timber. "No Timber." He said as sternly as possible seeing as he was still half asleep. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and be with his parents again.

Timber, however, wasn't going to let that happen. She barked again, grabbing at the covers and trying to pull them off the bed. "Timber!" Draco yelled, waking up Astoria.

"She obviously needs to go outside, Draco." Astoria said calmly, pulling the covers further up her chest.

"Well then maybe _your_ son should take her." He was grumpy now. It was obvious now he wouldn't be seeing his parents again that night.

"He's your son before breakfast."

Timber barked again, now running in circles by the open door. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" He threw his legs off the bed and put his shoes on, wrapping a bath robe around his half naked body. "Go." He addressed Timber, pointing out into the hallway. She sprinted away, running about ten feet before stopping and impatiently waiting for Draco to catch up. When they finally reached the front door, Timber bolted out, this time not stopping for Draco. "Timber, hey!" Draco yelled after her from the grass.

It was then it hit him. Timber was always at his sons side. But tonight, she was desperately trying to get his attention. And now, she was headed in the direction of the safe house. "Scorpius." He said under his breath, now sprinting after Timber, his wand in his hand.

He reached the safe house in record time. "Scorpius! Son!" Draco yelled, throwing the door to the house open. Timber ran inside first, running towards the kitchen with a bark. Draco followed Timber in a run. "Scorpius, are you-?" Draco froze as he turned the corner into the kitchen. Three sets of eyes stared back at him, one belonging to his own son, and the other two completely foreign to him. Yet somehow… he knew them.

Timber walked over to Scorpius, panting, and sat down at his feet. "Good girl, Timber." Scorpius said quietly, ruffling her ears as she sat staring at Draco with his tongue hanging down the side of her mouth. Draco, however, was staring at Rose and Hugo, who looked back at him, eyes wide and scared. "Dad, this is-."

Draco threw up his hand to quiet him. "I… I think I know who they are." He said quietly, now taking a couple steps towards Rose and Hugo. "Your hair." He said to himself. "It's so familiar… so… Weasley." His eyes went wide and he gasped, a smile forming on his lips as he turned to look at Scorpius, who nodded as he took a seat at the table and allowed Timber to rest her head on his knee. Draco turned back to the siblings. "You're Weasleys?"

Rose nodded slowly, Hugo standing next to her, not taking his wide eyes off Draco. "Rose. And this is my brother, Hugo."

Draco laughed in happiness and disbelief, running a hand through his hair and turning to look at his son. "How did you find them?"

Scorpius patted Timber on the head. "I didn't. Timber did."

Draco laughed again, turning back to Rose. "Where did you come from?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer, but Hugo cut her off. "Don't tell him anything, Rose." He snapped.

"Hugo!" Rose yelled.

"No!" He fought back. "If there's one thing mum and dad taught us, it was to never trust the name Malfoy. And I'll be damn if I don't listen to them now. We should-." Hugo stopped talking when he heard Draco laugh. The siblings both turned to him in confusion. "Is something funny?" Hugo spat?"

"My parents risked everything to try and save your parents best friends from being killed, and yet they still don't trust me." Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"They died." Rose said. "Your parents. Scorpius told us."

"They died betraying The Dark Lord to try and stop him from keeping Potter alive."

"So what, that makes you a good person now?" Hugo glared at Draco as he spoke.

Rose sighed. "Hugo." She groaned.

Draco ignored his attitude. "Nobody's completely good, so no. It does, however, mean you can trust me. Whether you think you can or not."

"Well I don't."

Draco smiled at him expectantly. "You're definitely a Weasley."

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Hey, can it hairball!" Scorpius yelled at Hugo, eyes on his curly red hair that almost formed an afro. "I saved your life out there. You don't understand yet, but when you do, you'll owe us _Malfoys_ a big apology." Hugo crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "We're the only ones you _can_ trust."

"He's right, I'm afraid." Draco said sadly. "This world isn't what it used to be. It's… dangerous, especially for you two."

"Why us?" Rose asked.

"Quite simply… you're a Weasley. And The Dark Lord wants your family dead more than ever."

"Our family? But-."

"And I'm the head of the group meant to find you and unfortunately… well, kill you." Draco frowned.

"And were supposed to trust you?" Hugo was now in completely disbelief.

"We won't be turning you in. I've spent my whole adult life trying to find your parents and get them to fight alongside me."

"Wait… fight?" Rose asked, now in disbelief herself.

Draco nodded. "To get the world back to the way it was when your parents and I still knew each other. When things were at peace."

"No." Rose said pointedly, shaking her head. "That's not why we came here. That's not why we ran away!"

"Then why did you?" Draco asked, sincerely curious.

"Curiosity." Rose licked her lips.

"Our parents told us this place didn't exist." Hugo chimed in, now slightly calmer than before.

"So you came for answers?" Draco asked. Rose and Hugo nodded. "Then we'll give them to you. Better yet, we'll show you."

"Y-You will!?" Rose asked, smiling excitedly now.

"Uh… dad?" Scorpius asked from behind the group, looking at Draco like he was insane. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Draco ignored him. "We'll have to change your appearance of course. Definitely your red hair. You're too recognizable with that."

"Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy!" Rose exclaimed, practically jumping with joy.

"Call me Draco."

"Rose, this is a bad idea. We should go home." Hugo said, voice shaky with nerves.

"We came all this way, Hugo." Rose turned to him. "We're not going anywhere."

"I agree with the hairball." Scorpius was now on his feet. "If they go out there they could die." He walked and stood next to his dad. "Come on, father. You can't be serious?"

"I am." He didn't take his eyes off Rose. "Tomorrow you'll show them Malfoy Manor."

"The Manor!? Are you kidding me!?" Scorpius yelled.

"Calm down, son." Draco turned to look at Scorpius. Scorpius huffed, shaking his head and storming from the room. Draco watched him leave before turning back to Rose. "We'll give you the rest of the day to recuperate and then show you tomorrow morning."

Rose nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

Draco smiled back, then headed in the direction Scorpius had stormed away to. He found him with his back to him, standing in front of a window and looking out into the woods as they sky slowly started to lighten with the sunrise. "Scorpius." Draco said softly. "What was that about?"

Scorpius turned to face his dad. Draco could tell right away he was pissed. "Why are you putting them in danger? For your own good? So their parents will show up in their need to save them?"

Draco sighed. "Son… your whole life you've been helping me to find them. And now we finally have!"

Scorpius took a step towards Draco. "No. We've been trying to find their parents. What you're doing is… selfish!"

Draco raised his arms in defeat. "What would you have me do?"

"Send them home! Let them leave. Give them a letter to give to their parents asking them to come and fight." He shook his head at his dad. "You know what will happen if someone recognizes them."

"I know son, but if you were in hiding for almost two decades, having never been found or discovered, living in peace amongst friends, would you leave to risk you life for a world you forgot about years ago just because some guy you knew back in school, who you despised, asked you to come and help?"

"You're using them as bait."

Draco shook his head. "I only want to speak to them. If they get here and want to leave…," Draco sighed, not believing what he was about to say. "I won't stop them."

Scorpius sighed too. "Fine. I'll show them. But not Malfoy Manor. That's suicide."

Draco nodded. "Show them the muggle town. And old Daily Prophets tomorrow. Give them the knowledge they'll need to fight if that should happen. "Scopius nodded, watching his dad walk back into the kitchen. All his life, he never expected to dread this moment as much as he did.

June 18th, 2016 3:23 P.M.

"They escaped through the woods. They knocked the guard on the South side of the woods unconscious." Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke to the group. It was a group of the leaders, the original people who had formed their colony in the woods. They were the ones who made all the decisions. And whatever they said was the law. There was no disagreeing. "He never saw them. We can only assume that's the way they're headed."

"They had to know something. They're heading right for our old world." A wizard by the name of Howard Wright spoke up. Everyone despised him, but he was smart, and they needed him. Without him, most of their society wouldn't have lasted as long as it did.

All eyes turned to Ron and Hermione. "We followed the law. We told them nothing." Ron answered back to the accusing eyes.

"There's no possible way-."

"I believe my son." Author Weasley cut in. "They helped form this place and the laws. They wouldn't defy them."

"Then how-."

"Coincidence still exist, Howards."

"None of this matters!" Hermione yelled, shaken up and desperate to save her children. "They- my _children_- are in danger! We must save them!"

"Going after them would mean suicide for this town if we get caught!" Harold said. "We _can't_ risk it."

"But-!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Kingsley said, looking at her sadly. "As Minister, I forbid anyone to travel into the woods for the search of Rose and Hugo Weasley." And this news, Hermione ran from the room in tears. Ron went to run after her, but Kingsley stopped him. "Ron… I'm sorry." He said softly.

Ron nodded, his only interest to get to his wife. Quickly, he headed in the direction Hermione had gone. Their home. He found her in their kitchen, washing dishes like she always did when she was upset. "Hermione." He said calmly from behind her. He sighed, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her lower torso. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Don't try and comfort me, Ron." Hermione cried, turning around to face him. But Ron knew that whenever she said she didn't want comfort, it was actually the exact opposite. She had always been that way and would be for the rest of their lives. She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks as she spoke. "How can we _not_ go save them? They're our children!" Ron wiped the tears off her cheek, putting his hand on the back of her head and bringing it into his chest, allowing her cry on his shoulder. "They're probably in the hands of Death Eaters by now." Hermione let out a sob.

"Calm down, Hermione." Ron was calm, a little too calm.

"I can't, Ron! We have to save them!"

"I know. And were going to." This shocked Hermione. Did she just hear him correctly? She pulled her head off his shoulder and looked up at him, confused, yet hopeful. "If our children escaped the town, why can't we?"

Hermione smiled brightly at Ron. "I feel like a rebel again. Just like the old days."

Ron smiled back. "You think they would learn by now." He kissed Hermione on the lips. "Let's go save our children."


End file.
